1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computerized methods for accessing datastores, and in particular, to a computerized object-oriented method for accessing non-object-oriented datastores.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art to use database management systems, such as IBM's IMS.TM. (Information Management System) database management system, to manage computerized datastores. Indeed, IMS.TM. has been used for decades and remains in use today. Currently, there is a need to access such "legacy" datastores using application programs developed by object-oriented programming systems (OOPS). However, there are few tools available to assist OOPS programmers.
One method for allowing object-oriented application programs to access data in an IMS.TM. datastore is through transaction wrappering, implemented in such products such as IBM's VisualAge.TM. IMS Connection. Transaction wrappering creates a class having methods that retrieve data from the IMS.TM. datastore, create an object embodying the retrieved data, and manipulate the object in an object-oriented application program. The problem with this approach is that each object-oriented application requires substantial additional coding, both object-oriented and non-object-oriented, before it is able to access the data in the IMS.TM. datastore.
Another approach to accessing data in a non-relational, non-object-oriented datastore is to translate the non-relational datastore to a relational datastore, and use existing object-oriented programming techniques developed for relational datastores to access the data therein. The problem with this approach is that non-relational data, such as the hierarchical data found in an IMS.TM. datastore, does not map well to a relational datastore.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for bridging between non-object-oriented datastores and object-oriented application programs.